The Cliff
by AiyaZen
Summary: When the band's tour bus gets stuck on a cliff, all their food fall over plus some AID kits as well. How will they turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello =3 this is my first Lemonade Mouth fan fiction I really hope you enjoy**

**Summary: The Band's tour bus gets stuck on the edge of a cliff. How will they escape?**

**Characters:**

**Wen Gifford: **Wendall "Wen" Gifford is an upbeat happy teenager. Along with the rest of Lemonade Mouth he loves Lemonade and also is bullied by Raymond Breech. He plays keyboard and is an early supporter of the band. He really likes Olivia White as a best friend but also has a crush on her. He is also a rapper and can write songs as well. He has Ginger hair.

**Olivia White: **Olivia White is a shy but sweet girl who can sing and play guitar. Her best friends are Wendall "Wen" Gifford, Mohini "Mo" Banjaree, Stella Yamada and Charlie Delgato. She had stage fright until she joined Lemonade Mouth, then she got used to preforming on stage. She is the lead singer of Lemonade Mouth. She and Wen Gifford are the closest friends of their band. They also have feelings for each other but they are not dating. Olivia has dirty blond hair that goes down to her back.

**Mohini Banjaree: **Mohini "Mo" Banjaree is an intelligent, rocking girl with a clear passion to express who she is. Problem is, under her strict, foreign father it is hard to do much everyday teenage stuff. While Mo's mom is carefree and has Mo experience things she should experience at her age. Her boyfriend is Scott Pickett. Charlie also has a crush on her but Mo was not interested until he tells her. Mo's dad sees and get worried Mo plays the violin and wears sweaters around the house and while her dad drives her around, but when she's at school she switches her sweaters for dresses and her violin for a bass guitar. She has quite a roller coaster life but she knows she has her friends/band mates by her side. She also has to sneak to date Scott. Mo has light brown hair down to her shoulders.

**Charlie Delgato: **Charlie Delgato is the drums of the band. He is rocking cool and has a secret crush on Mo. Problem is, Mo likes Scott Picket and he likes her back so you might as well call them a couple. That doesn't stop Charlie from still having a crush on her. There's not much to say about him only that he plays drums, likes Mo, and is smart, sweet, and when he's in it there's no going back for him.

**Stella Yamada: **Stella Yamada is a talented singer/guitarist. Stella is an intelligent, fearless, talented young lady who's just moved to a new town and a new school and is furious about it. Stella is the first one to realize that she, Wen, Mo, Charlie, and Olivia can form a truly killer band and she uses her determination, never failing energy and instinct for causing a ruckus to ensure their success. Stella is the one who pursued her band mates to become a band in the first place. After spitting Mel's Organic Lemonade on the school bully (so she can defend her friends) she was called 'Lemonade Mouth' and that was how their band was named. Stella also has a way of expressing herself through the way she dresses, but her style suits her personality as well. Her family consists of her mom, dad, twin brothers, and older sister. She thinks that she's too dumb to be in her own family after taking an IQ test and she thinks that might be the reason her mom ignores her all the time. Soon she realizes that she is important to her family, after her mom tells her that she is very proud of her for starting a revolution. Stella also has a way of convincing people to go her way. For example: When she convinced her principal to let Lemonade Mouth play at the Halloween Bash at their high school. Stella is too expressive which lands her detention in the first place. Her principal also thinks that because of her being a rebel, she might make a good principal because he states that he was just like her at her age. Stella winds up convincing Mel, an organic lemonade owner to fund an auditorium for the music program.

Stella has short brown hair down to her neck that has one side that is blond. Her hairstyle is sort of punk.

The Cliff

**Chapter One**

**Olivia**

"Okay so our first stop is going to be...New York?" Stella Yamada said, walking around Lemonade Mouth's tour bus. Stella, Charlie, Mohini, Wen, and I were all making decisions on where our tour will be.

"I don't think it should be New York," Mo stated. She was painting her nails hot pink. "I mean, that's typical. Let's go to someplace that no one has toured before. Maybe... Virginia?"

Charlie huffed.

"Really? Virginia? Let's get out of the east coast. Let's go to...Texas."

"Of all places? Texas? Wow. Olivia, where do you think we should go?" Wen asked, blocking me out of my thoughts. Everyone looked up to me.

Wen was smiling playfully at me. Why was he asking me?

"Er...I don't know...Rhode Island...wait no, California," I was loosing it! Whenever he looks at me or talks to me, my heart stops. I just have weird feelings around him.

"California it is!" Wen exclaimed, standing up from the Bus's couch.

Everyone groaned.

"I hate California."

"It sucks there."

"Why go with her decision?"

I gave out a fake laugh and opened up my book, Cats around the world.

No one should go with my decision, I mean I can't decide straight with _him _ around.

**Wen**

Wow how dumb am I? All of them would think that I like her or something. Well...at least I think I do.

"Wen, Can I see you for a second?" I looked up from my Nintendo Dsi and saw Stella standing over me. I nodded and followed her into the tour bus's Bedroom.

The Bus had two flat screens in it. One in the living room portion and one in the bedroom portion. There was a tan couch with four black bean bag chairs. There were five beds for each of us in the bedroom too. Haha, If only we had a pool!

"What is it?" I asked her once we closed the door.

She grinned evilly at me.

"So, uh, What's up with you and Olivia?" She asked, playing with her thumbs. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Nothing is going on with _me and Olivia. _I was just agreeing with her decision."

Her eyebrows went up and her smiled grew larger.

She had on a red shirt that said "Question Authority", a blue jean jacket, black and red striped skinny jeans and Black knee high converse. Her hair was in the same hairstyle as usual. The one peacock extension on the right side of her hair with her Blond highlight.

"Mhm...I'll be watching," She said and started to leave. I grabbed her shoulder before she could open the door.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I shouted. She turned around and chuckled.

"You and Olivia have a little vibe going on between you two. When you looks at her, Wen, she blushes. When she looks at you, you blush. It is _very _obvious, Wen. Don't play." And with that, she turned and left the room. I sighed and sat down on my bed. Is all that true?

**Sorry it is so short, the library computer only gave me 15 minutes :l**

**well I hope you enjoyed this story :D**

**~AiyaZen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

**Stella:**

I exited out of the bedroom and sat down in my red bean bag chair next to the flat screen TV. The look on Wen's face was priceless. I mean, he hasn't been that red since Olivia said that those two were dating. I jumped up from my chair. Wait...are they? Olivia admitted it. Right?

It's time for...

Stella's matching game! Starring, Olivia and Wen!

I walked over to Olivia, who was reading her dumb cat book.

"Hey Olivia," I said, snatching it out of her hand.

"Hey!" She shouted.

"That's the spirit."

"No, I meant..."

"So, remember that day, not too long ago, when you said you were dating Wen?" I asked, making her red.

"Erm...no...I don't remember."

"Mhm...sure. I remember though. Yeah, you two were holding hands and everything."

"It was a cover up for Mo!" She shouted, making Mohini stare at her confused.

"Whatever. I'll be back later," I said and got up, waking to the front where the driver was.

"How's it going, Dan?" I asked.

Dan had dark chocolate skin and green eyes. He had on a normal driver's suit on with his, I Love Rhode Island, hat on.

"Everything is fine. Just tell everyone to secure their seat belts. We're going up into the mountains.

"Yes sir!" I opened the door to the living room and walked back to my chair.

"Everyone, Dan said to put on your seat belts. It will be a bumpy ride." They nodded and did so.

**Mohini:**

I strapped my seatbelt on and continued to text Scott. Scott and I were having a long distance relationship, ever since that incident with my father and Moxi. I am still glad that Olivia covered for me, even thought there is a lot of tension between her and Wen. Scott said that he will visit our tour in California. I hate California. Everyone does except for Olivia. Maybe she just picked that place out because we were all staring at her, and Wen was in the room.

"Hey, Olivia?" I asked. She looked up and smiled. "Do you really want to go to California?"

"Yeah. They have a lot of beaches and malls that you can go to. It'll be really fun. Plus, we can meet a lot of famous people," She answered. I sighed and looked at my phone's black screen.

I clicked the green button and the screen lit up. I clicked the contacts button and dialed Scott's number.

"_Hello?_" He said into the phone. There was a lot of music in the background.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

"_Ray is having a party at his place. I can't talk right now, too much music. I'll call you back at eleven._"

"Okay," I said. Just as I pressed the end button, I heard a woman's voice.

"_come here,_" She said. I gasped.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"N-nothing." I answered.

Could he be cheating?

I shook it out of my head and lay down on the couch. It is now 8:14, very dark out. I might as well go to sleep. I closed my eyes and let darkness over come me.

**That is the second chapter :D I hope you all enjoyed it. If you have any questions, dont hesitate to ask. All the action will come in the next chapter. Byee.**

**~AiyaZen**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Song of chapter : Wake up by Arcade Fire

Charlie:

It has been at least 4 and a half days so far since we left Rhode Island. Our current state is Alaska.

I was seated up front with our driver, Dan. We got to know each other during the trip and we've become good buddies.

"Why can't we just drive straight ahead to California? I mean, wouldn't that be easier?" I asked Dan.

"Not really, we're headed into the mountains and going straight will cause us to start an avalanche or curve off the road. It's very icy out here," Dan answered.

"No, what I meant was, why did we go into Alaska in the first place? " We drove all the way into Canada for god's sake!

"Detour," He said. I sighed and strapped my seat belt on. He grabbed a microphone and announced that we are going to Barrow, Alaska, and that since it is December, we need to keep still because the roads are super icy.

I slouched in my seat and watched as her drove onto the mountain.

Olivia:

I looked out the window as we drove onto a mountain. It is very pretty here, although I don't really how we are going to get into California this way. Drive through the ocean? Haha.

"We are now entering Barrow, Alaska, the coldest, slipperiest, place in Alaska. Please keep still and your seatbelts on. Oh and keep a blanket with you," I heard Dan's voice come on speaker.

I grabbed my blanket and sat down by the window. I placed my arm on the still and sat on my legs.

"Hey, Olivia," I turned around and my heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, Wen," I said, without my voice breaking. I sighed in relief.

"So, why did you pick California?"

"To be honest, I don't know anymore. I guess I just picked the place because of all the pressure."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You all were staring at me," I answered. _You _were staring at me.

"Oh. Well it's too late to change your mind," He said, laughing uneasily.

"Guess so."

We slid into an uncomfortable silence.

"So…" he started. "Alaska is pretty cool." I laughed. "Get it? Cool?"

"Hahaha, yes, Wen, I get it."

Starting then, we had a pretty normal conversation. He asked me about the things I liked and disliked, and I asked about how he and Sydney are turning out.

"So I was wondering if, y'know after we get to California, you wanted to"

The bus started to tremble so hard, that it cut Wen off by throwing him off of the couch.

"Wen!" I snapped my seat belt off and tried to run over to him, but another tremble set me flying back into the window. I felt something seep into my skin, making me clinch in pain.

"EVERYONE KEEP STILL! WE ARE IN A VERY DANGEROUS AREA!" Dan's voice came onto the speaker. "BE VERY CAREFUL!"

I slowly sat up and crawled over to Wen. His hand was bleeding. I turned my head and saw Stella running over to us, tripping over the table that toppled over.

"Are you both okay?" She asked, I saw she was holding her arm, blood seeping through her hand.

"Are —"

"EVERYONE HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" Dan's voice shrieked.

I looked out the window and saw that we drove through a railing and we were soaring off the mountain. I screamed and held onto Wen who held onto Stella.

"Where is Mo and Charlie?" Stella screamed. Charlie ran out of the driving room and sat by us.

"Where is Mo?" He asked. No one knew. Charlie got up and ran into the bedroom.

2 seconds past and he came out holding Mo, bridal style. Her leg was bleeding.

We all closed our eyes and braced ourselves for what was coming next.

Wen:

I felt Olivia trembling beside me. She was holding my hand that was bleeding.

Our fall finished with a crash onto the snow. Half of our stuff was on the floor.

I looked up and saw the flat screen wobbling. I pushed Olivia out the way as it fell on top of me.

The tip of it went through my stomach.

"Argh!"

"Wen!" Olivia shouted and crawled over to me. "You guys, help me get this off him!" I didn't see what happened because I closed my eyes.

Suddenly the weight on my stomach was lifted and pressure was on my wound.

"Are you okay, Wen?" I opened my eyes and saw Olivia staring at me with worried eyes.

"No, not really. I'm glad that you're okay though." Her cheeks turned red.

Stella came over to me and wrapped my waist with a large bandage.

We all suddenly felt the bus turn to the left. We all hit the windows on the left side of the bus and fell out.

"Is everyone okay?" We turned our heads and saw Dan rushing over to us.

"DAN WATCH OUT!" Stella screamed, but it was too late. The bus fell over him and they both went flying off the cliff.

"DAN!" Stella ran over to the cliff and screamed. Charlie put Mo down and went over to Stella to comfort her. They were both very close to Dan. It was very sad to see him go.

Stella pushed Charlie away and stormed over to Olivia.

"This is all your fault!" She screamed pointing to Olivia, who was putting pressure on her bleeding arm.

"How?" Olivia asked.

"If you never had picked stupid California to tour in, This wouldn't have happened, Dan wouldn't have been dead, and we wouldn't be injured!" I ran over to the both of them and pushed them both back lightly.

"Stella, Olivia has nothing to do with this! This happens all the time." That came our wrong.

"Happens all the time? So, people who travel to Alaska to get to California die all the time by flying off mountains? THIS HAPPENES ALL THE TIME?" Mo limped over to Stella and pushed her onto the ground.

"What was that for, Mohini?" Stella asked.

"You need to calm down, Stella!" Mo yelled. "This is no one's fault, okay? It just happened! No one is responsible at all."

Stella mumbled something and got up. She started walking behind us.

"Where are you going?" Charlie shouted at her.

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing can we? We are all injured and shocked by what happened. We need to find help. It's night time and it's _freezing_. I don't want to get hyperthermia because of you people," Stella said without looking back.

Pain suddenly hit my stomach and I fell to the ground.

"Wen!" Olivia shouted running over to me. "What happened?"

"Stomach," I said, clenching it.

"Guys we're going to have to stay here," She said. Stella stopped walking and slightly turned her head to look at me.

"Fine." She ran over to me and helped Olivia pick me up. They took me over to Mo and Charlie.

"How are we going to keep warm?" Charlie asked.

"We need to build a fire. I know how. You all make a ball of snow," Mo said, taking out a lighter. 

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"Scott smokes and I keep it in my pocket incase he needs it. I guess I forgot to take it out." She lit the ball of snow and placed a stick in the middle.

"How did you know about all this?" Olivia asked.

"My family went camping a lot when we were in Kolkata. My friend, Selina, loved to do this."

We all nodded. I slowly sat up and sat next to Olivia. She placed her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her.

"We need to stay close to one another in order to warm up," Mo said, sitting next to Charlie. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"Charlie, this is only for warmth. It means nothing," She said, taking the smile off his face.

I chuckled. I turned my head slightly and saw Stella staring at the fire angrily with her arms crossed. Her Purple rain jacket was on.

"Wait! Where'd you get that?" I asked her.

"I found it by the cliff," She said, putting the hood on.

How movie like is that?

Olivia snuggled closer to me and closed her eyes.

"I hope you get better, Wen," She said.

"Same for you," I said and closed my eyes.

I wonder what will happen to us tomorrow. What if we get stuck out here forever? Will we die? I hope not. That means that I won't be able to tell Olivia how I feel about her. Haha, I guess Stella was right.

Stella:

Cold. Freezing. Not warm. Body temperature dropping.

I kept thinking about words that would describe the situation we are currently in. Dan was gone. Olivia was to blame. Everyone takes her side. I bet they think I'm insane or something. I don't really care. They are making us just sit here and relax when we could be going around and finding shelter or food. They want to die. But I don't want to. Not at all.

I grabbed Mo's lighter and threw it in my jacket pocket. I got up and started to walk away.

"Stella, where are you going?" I heard Charlie shout. I didn't answer him. I just kept walking.

I'm not going to sit there and wait for nature to take effect on me. No way. They can sit around and die while I go find shelter. I'll find shelter and a plane that can take me back to Rhode Island. I'll be home in no time. If my mom asks where the others are, I'll say that they didn't survive the crash. Everyone would die to hear my story on how I survived the crash. I'll become famous on my own. Who needs Lemonade Mouth when you can be famous on your own? Who needs people to keep you down? I won't have to ask them about their opinions on what we should do. I could go my own way. I could make my own decisions. I can be me.

I suddenly saw a bright light coming my way.

Haha! I knew it! Those losers won't stand a chance. I ran over to the light to find out it was a firefly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Song of chapter: Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars

Mohini:

Great. Just great. Stella left us by ourselves, taking _my _lighter with her. Why does she have to be so selfish right now. When we all need to stay put? I shivered and Charlie scooted closer.

This feels so wrong in so many levels. I mean, I'm comfortable, but what if Scott found out about this?

Wouldn't he be mad?

Speaking of Scott, he said he was going to call me like 4 days ago, but he didn't. Does _that _mean he's cheating?

"Mohini, do you have any other ways we can stay warm?" Wen asked, pulling Olivia closer to him.

They look so right for each other. Like true love. _Blind _ love at that. I wish there was someway I could get them to realize that they are in love with each other. They keep denying it though.

Sigh.

"No, sorry," I said. Everyone groaned. Well I'm sorry if I didn't pay attention when we went camping. I should have though.

Charlie breathed in my ear. That's it.

I suddenly got up and walked away from our 'camp site'.

"Great, where are _you _going?" Charlie shouted.

"I'm gonna go look for some help," I shouted back.

"But Stella just left!"

"Stella won't be coming back."

And with that, he shut up.

I sighed and kept walking, hoping for anyone to show up.

"Mohini? Is that you?"

I turned around.

My eyes widened.

Why were they here? In Alaska?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner. The computer won't download Open Office :L**

Song of chapter: Monster by Paramore

Mohini:

"Why are you here? I-I mean how did you even get here?" I asked. They were just in Rhode Island, how could they be here?

"What you don't want to see us?" Ray said, smirking.

"Shut up, Ray. This is not a good time right now. Hey Mo," Scott said. They walked up to me and Scott gave me a big hug. It was warm.

"Can you answer my question?" I said, confused.

"Well, Ray's uncle died and his family lived up here, so Ray's mom flew us up here for the funeral. It's in three days. Ray wanted me to come. So once we got here, Ray wanted to walk around to see if there were any girls so he can get a girlfriend or whatever and then he got us lost," Scott explained.

"I didn't get us lost, we just don't know where we are right now."

"And what do you call that?"

"I'm sorry about your uncle," I said. Ray shrugged.

"I'm not. The fat man deserved it. I'm glad his ass is dead," he said, looking at my friend behind at me. "Hey where's Yamada?" he asked curious.

Scott smirked.

"Why, were you looking forward to seeing her?"

Ray's face turned red.

"No, I was curious."

"Mhm. Mohini, why are you here?"

"Oh…um.."

Charlie:

Great. Mudslide crush is here. Awesome. Just when I thought I was getting close to Mohini. Now she'll forget I'm even here.

But right now, that isn't important. What's important is that We survive this weather and get to a warm place.

Lemonade mouth stood and walked over to Ray and Scott.

"Where's your family's house?" Wen asked Ray, holding on to Olivia. They'd make a great couple…

"If I knew, I wouldn't be here, now would I?" Ray screeched.

"I was just asking a question," Wen stated, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Your always asking questions, Gifford."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What does it sound like it means?" Ray said.

"It sounds like your threatening me," Wen said.

"Dude, I just stated the obvious."

"Whatever."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"I just said whatever!"

"Yea sure."

"Can we stop fighting, we are in no condition to fight," Wen said.

"You started it!"

"No I didn't I just asked a simple question!"

"Why did you ask it then?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What are _you _talking about?" Ray asked.

"I just asked where your family lived so we can go there!"

"My family won't let you trolls in their house!"

"And why is that?"

"They don't know you and they don't like you!"

"How do you know they won't like us?"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" we all shouted at them.

"Sorry," They both murmured.

"Well, Ray, do you at least know where you guys came from?" Wen asked.

"Not with this again, I said if I knew I wouldn't be here!"

Stella:

Lost. Hungry. Tired. Bored. Cold. Lost. Hungry. Tired. Bored. Cold. Lost. Tired. Bored. Hungry. Cold. Tired. Cold. Bored. Lost. Hungry. Tired. Lost. Bored. Lost. Cold. Lost. Cold. Lost. Cold.

Lost.

All those things kept running through my mind as I walked. I don't know where I was walking to, but I am walking. I hope I find someone.

My wish just came true.

A man with a long jacket walked towards me and eyed me down.

"You lost?" He asked, smirking. Should I trust him? I don't care right now. I'm hungry, Lost, Cold, Bored, and Tired.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Follow me." I nodded and followed him to his car. Yes! A car! Warmth.

I got into the passenger seat as he got into the driver's.

I don't know how long it took, but we were suddenly at a small cottage.

Come in," He said. I smiled and walked inside. A fire was lighting up the room.I sat back the fireplace and Warmed up.

Ahhh…..this feels amazing!

I can't believe I said that I'd rather be cold that hot. Heat gives me headaches. But not right now it didn't.

"So, where are you from?" He asked me, sitting beside me, putting his arm around me.

Um…

"California," I lied.

"Stop lying, Stella. I know your from Rhode Island."

Darn, he likes Lemonade Mouth.

"Okay…"

He suddenly kissed the top of my head.

Shit.

**Cliffy :3**


End file.
